


unfortunate timing

by neolithicboy



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I have depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, also FUCK frank heffley, and it SUX, ben continues to be babey, i needed to vent again, my gc was like 'make rodrick suffer more' and what am i gonna do say no to that?, susan is on thin fuckin ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolithicboy/pseuds/neolithicboy
Summary: rodrick's parents decide to make a horrible guest appearance
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Ben Segal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	unfortunate timing

we were sitting on the couch, ben’s head in my lap as i scrolled absently through my phone. i occasionally ran my hand through his hair, smiling softly at the happy sighs he let out in response. 

there was a loud, unexpected knock at the door, and we both looked over.

“i got it.” ben chuckled after a moment, rolling off the couch and landing ungracefully on his knees on the carpet. i snorted with laughter.

he got up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole-

his laugh died in his throat.

“go into the bedroom and close the door.” he said, voice quiet but urgent.

“what, who-”

“your parents are here.”

my face went white, and i felt my heart start pounding.

“rodrick, just go, i don’t want them to think you’re here.”

i nodded hastily as i stood, then rushed into ben’s room and shut the door, sliding down to sit with my back against it. i could hear the blood rushing in my ears. 

~~~~~

once i heard the bedroom door close, i took a steadying breath and opened the door of my apartment. rodrick’s parents were standing in the hall, frank’s hand raised like he was about to knock again. i smiled as genuinely as i could at them.

“can i.. help you?” i asked, hoping my anxiety wasn’t audible through my voice.

“we-”

“is rodrick here?” susan interrupted him before he could speak, and he looked beyond irritated. i felt a stab of vindication.

“no, i haven’t seen him since rehearsal at chris’ on friday. is he not home?” i was lying through my teeth but hoped it seemed realistic enough.

susan’s shoulders sagged, and she sighed.

“he hasn’t been home since last friday.” frank said shortly. “we assumed he’d be here.”

we’d parked the löded diper van behind the building’s dumpsters, where it was only visible from right beside it. i was suddenly very glad we had.

“yeah, i- i dunno, he hasn’t been here in a couple weeks. my place is pretty small so we usually practice in your garage or at chris’ place.”

frank didn’t look convinced, but it looked like he was literally biting his tongue to keep himself from speaking.

susan spoke up again.

“do you have any idea where he might be?”

i shook my head, trying to look put-out.

“i dunno where he usually goes on the weekend, sorry. chris is out of town this weekend, too, so he wouldn’t be there.”

frank groaned out loud, and susan smacked him in the shoulder. i held back a laugh.

“sorry for bothering you then, uh-” she trailed off awkwardly, and i didn’t miss the humour in her not knowing my name.

“ben.”

“sorry, ben.”

they turned and started to walk away, and i started to close the door, when-

“oh uh, if you do hear from him, please tell him to come home.” frank said. i nodded as faux-sincerely as i could.

“absolutely.”

he gave me a curt nod and turned away. i shut the door and flipped it off. then i locked both locks.

~~~~~

i heard ben open the apartment door, and i could faintly make out the sound of my mother’s voice. an unexpected sob pushed its way out of my throat, and i curled my knees into my chest, my chest heaving with my efforts to stay quiet.

i didn’t know what they were saying, but my parents didn’t sound mad, so that was probably a good sign. i pressed my face into my knees, shuffling forward a few inches so i could rock back and forth. my hands were balled into tight fists in the fabric of the pair of ben’s sweatpants i was wearing, and i bit down on the inside of my lips to keep from crying out. i was so afraid they would hear me and push past ben to find me.

i didn’t want them to find me.

my head pounded as my chest heaved, and my whole body hurt from lack of oxygen. i took a few quick, deep breaths which tapered off into shuddering exhales, sagging against my knees.

distantly, i heard ben say something about practice, and he sounded concerned, which just made me silently sob harder into my kneecaps. my whole body was shaking, and it was hard to breathe.

i wanted them to leave.

there was a brief few words shared between ben and my parents, and then i heard the door close and the chain lock click into place. 

then, a moment later, a soft knock on ben’s door.

“rodrick?”

i let out a wheezing sob, pushing myself away from the door to let ben in.

he stepped into the room and instantly dropped to a crouch, pulling me into his arms and hoisting me up. i latched onto his neck and sobbed into his shirt as he sat us down on the bed, curling one hand into my hair and wrapping the other tightly around my waist.

distantly i could hear him murmuring gently in my ear, but i couldn’t make out the words over the pounding of my heart in my ears. i held tighter onto him, and my whole body shook as i sobbed harshly against his collarbone. 

my jaw hurt from clenching it, and my body ached from being curled into itself so long. ben was running his fingers through my hair, and i leaned my weight against his chest as i tried desperately to catch my breath.

~

i woke up about two hours later, laying on my side with ben spooned behind me. my mouth was dry and i felt like i hadn’t slept in days. 

i stretched my legs out, wincing at the soreness in my knees. ben stirred at the movement. 

“hey, you okay?” he whispered, voice thick with sleep. i nodded minutely, tugging the arm he had slung over my waist tighter around me. 

“‘m fine.” i managed. “head hurts.”

he pulled me closer to his chest, and i felt him press a kiss to the back of my neck. i flushed despite myself. 

“i got you a glass of water, for when you’re ready.”

i nodded, letting out a breath i hadn’t realized i’d been holding.

“thank you.”

ben laughed sadly and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

“they won’t come back here. i told the landlord not to let them back in.”

i closed my eyes as relief swept through me. ben must have felt me relax because he hugged me closer, smiling against my neck.

“sleep?” he asked, sounding like he was already halfway there.

“mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This Made Me Sad :)


End file.
